Somethings never change
by darkwolf-of-night
Summary: Kiara and Kai had grown up in Bakuten with some of their closest friends but some thing unexpected came up in Kai's family and his family moved an lost contact with them intill someone from Kai's childhood came back and reminded him of what he had lost. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades so darn but Kiara is mine and all others come from my favorite authors who rock I'll put who they are at the end of this chapter so if you see their names please read their stories cause that where I got my ideas from.

Summery: Kiara and Kai had grown up in Bakuten with some of their closest friends but some thing unexpected came up in Kai's family and his family moved an lost contact with them intill someone from Kai's childhood came back and reminded him of what he had lost.

Chapter 1: Memories

'It's funny how you remember things from the past when you're sitting alone at night.' Kiara was outside watching the stars and remembering the things left behind. Her four best friends were at the dorms unpacking and would all meet at school's main courtyard later so she was not worried. Tala and Johnny were like older brothers to her and Miyami was so close to being family it wasn't even funny. But the last one of the group that had been together for what seemed like forever was the most meaningful of all to Kiara. With a deep sigh Kiara couldn't help but smile at the sight of her one true sister figure coming up the path. Ruin Mulryan was always there, needed or not, so she was like everyone's sister in away.

"So their late. That figures," stated Ruin as she sat down beside Kiara. Kiara laughed cause she knew that the others were still unpacking at the dorms for almost ever now. "Well what do you expect with Tala and Johnny rooming in that dorm with two other guys. Their probably playing games or some thing in that area." Ruin just smiled knowing Kiara had a point. Both sighed and got up to go find Miyami cause they were going to get some thing to eat and look at what was new at this college. This was the second college that Kiara had been to so she wanted to look around.

Back at the guys place Tala couldn't believe the size of the place; defiantly with it being on south block of the campus. "Yo, are you done unpacking yet Tala," came Johnny's Scottish voice into the room. With out waiting for an reply Johnny walked in followed by one of their guys new roommates who had been at the campus for a couple of days already.

His name was Rei Kon and was a pretty easygoing guy. With long raven black hair, yellow-gold cat like eyes, and a lean body, it was noticeable that ever girl that could and would fall for him so the guys got along great cause of that reason alone. "Yeah I'm done I just can't believe this," he said looking over all of the room again while heading out.

See Tala and Kiara grew up together along with Ruin and another boy who moved away to some place where he was going to college now. When they got out of high school Kiara, Tala, and Kai; who was the other childhood friend, went to the same university that was only a couple about of miles from their home town. Well, ruin went to a college, Kai moved saying something had come up and no one had heard from him since, or so that is what Kiara believed. Before the Third year started Ruin called to say that she was transferring to their college cause there were some openings and she was having some trouble. So Kiara, Being like a sister, left and Tala, having a personal liking for Ruin, followed.

Johnny just smiled knowing that look in Tala's eye. "Well let's go cause I know we're going to hear it from Ruin and maybe even Kiara at this point." "So where exactly are you two supposed to meet these girls anyway?" Tala turned to Rei then Johnny who shrugged his sholders confused. So Tala shook his head and headed for the door "No clue, but once you hear yelling that means we're going in the right way." Johnny couldn't help but laugh while Rei looked confused. Tala chuckled and walked out the door followed by Johnny and Rei.

A/N: I hope you liked it and of course please with cherries on top review. Thanks again for reading and the next chapter will be up A.S.A.P and another thing look at my profile to see what OC's belong to who ok bye for now.


End file.
